In the prior art of saw cutting large sheets to provide a plurality of pieces of predetermined dimensions, it was common practice to cut in one machine, the said large sheets into a main longitudinal strip or strips of desired widths and leave a longitudinal residual strip of a width determined by the original sheet width less the width of the main strip or strips. Then the strips were often cross cut at one time in a second machine and to a common length determined by the desired length of the pieces obtained from the main longitudinal strip or strips. Thus, regardless of the useful or desired length of the pieces cut from the residual strip, they were often cut to length determined by the length of the pieces cut from the main strip to avoid cutting such strips as a separate operation in a separate machine. This prior art practice often resulted in the loss of stock in the order of about 15% of the original sheet size. Thus, the prior art does not provide for a single machine for the saw cutting of sheet stock into two or more longitudinal strips and then provide for cross cutting the said strips into two asymmetrical patterns.